


После матча

by just_heather



Series: KuroTsuki Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_heather/pseuds/just_heather
Summary: 2. "Хочешь, я поцелую тебя прямо сейчас?"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	После матча

— В следующий раз постарайся быть чуть менее драматичным, — ровным тоном произнес Сакуса.

— Я не драматичный, а просто очень чувствительный!

После матча, объединившего действительно всех, эти самые все единодушно согласились, что объединение матчем заканчиваться не должно. Кто-то решил, что арендовать отдельный зал человек на 30 в ближайшем ресторане — это отличная идея, но имя этого героя затерялось в суете вытесняющих друг друга событий. Ацуму и Сакуса откуда-то находили в себе силы на пререкания, пусть и полушуточные; Бокуто, как это часто бывало, просто наслаждался обществом друзей и давних знакомых, а Хината воодушевленно рассказывал о будущих планах, параллельно сверля Кагеяму соперническим взглядом. 

Что здесь делал Кей, он и сам до конца не понимал. Отказываться «просто потому что» было бы дурным тоном, особенно после всего, через что он с этими людьми прошел. Поэтому Кей, как и все, приятно проводил время, слушая пустую болтовню и думая о чем-то своем. 

Под чем-то своим он подразумевал, естественно, Куроо Тецуро, который сидел по правую руку от него и бессовестно раскинул колени под столом так, чтобы их бедра соприкасались, или чтобы Кей бесился, или оба варианта сразу.

Они не виделись черт знает сколько. Кей был готов поспорить, что Куроо изголодался даже больше, чем он сам, раз ведет себя подобным образом. А главное — не подает виду, общается с другими так, будто ничего не происходит. Будто не он сейчас незаметно протянул руку под стол, чтобы схватить Кея за бедро, поглаживая, едва касаясь.

— Куроо-сан, — он повернул голову, чтобы наконец-то встретиться с ним взглядами. Официальное обращение — для публики, ведь почти никто не знает, какого рода отношения их связывают уже несколько лет, — как ваши карьерные успехи? 

Сквозь плотную ткань брюк чувствовалось тепло, исходящее от руки Куроо, и разливалось по всему телу, заставляя думать _всякое_. Хватка на бедре на секунду стала крепче, после чего грубая ладонь переместилась немного выше. Кей даже бровью не повел: его умению сохранять лицо в подобных ситуациях позавидовал бы любой. 

— Да вот постоянно в разъездах, жутко неудобно. Но оно определенно стоит того: вокруг так много талантливых спортсменов, что нельзя упустить ни одного.

— Как же вы справляетесь с, — почувствовав, что ладонь Куроо опасно близко к паху, Кей резко приподнялся на стуле, опираясь о него обеими руками, и выпрямился, — домашними обязанностями?

— Когда приезжаю, приходится столько всего делать за один присест. Бывает, не успеваю, а дела все копятся и копятся, — от отпил из своего бокала немного праздничного шампанского, и Кей увидел ту самую искру в его глазах.

Это может продолжаться бесконечно, подумал он. Куроо ведь без веской причины не остановится, а если уж совсем забудется — запросто начнет дрочить ему прямо под столом, фактически на глазах у всех тех, от кого их отношения скрывались. А Кей и сам уже был на микрон от того, чтобы позволить ему сделать это.

Подобрав момент, когда кто-то предложил тост, и все отвлеклись на пламенную речь, он поднес ладонь к уху Куроо и медленно, вкрадчиво прошептал:

— Хочешь, я поцелую тебя прямо сейчас? 

Тот от неожиданности поперхнулся: что и требовалось доказать. Кей почти добился желаемого — Куроо залился краской, одернул руку и расслабил галстук. Пьяно посмотрел на Кея и уже готов был ответить «да», но вместо этого сбивчивым голосом сказал лишь:

— Буду ждать тебя в машине. Через 10 минут.

Встал из-за стола и ушел в уборную, видимо для того, чтобы привести себя и свои мысли в порядок. А Кей, довольный результатом, подождал пять минут, посмеялся над нелепой шуткой Кагеямы, после чего осушил свой стакан, вежливо попрощался со всеми и вышел из ресторана. 

  
  



End file.
